


3am Fire Alarm

by mooniva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniva/pseuds/mooniva





	3am Fire Alarm

Kozume Kenma was sitting with his back against a tree, pajamas becoming soaked in the wet grass. He fidgeted with his phone, opening and closing apps randomly. He wanted to continue working on his code, but the blaring alarm was extremely distracting. He’d been making good progress too, before being evicted from his room. He looked up and glanced wearily at his roommate, Keita, who appeared to be arguing with the guy from down the hall.  _ What was his name again? Aki? Akio?  _ Kenma couldn’t be bothered to remember. He liked to keep his world small and intimate; anything that didn’t directly affect him was irrelevant. 

_ Huh, _ Kenma thought. Maybe that could be his next idea for a game.  _ The player would be placed in a confusing mess of NPCs and it would be their job to figure out who was important to their quest and who wasn’t...or something like that.  _ Well, Kenma would have to finish this game first anyway. He looked away from his embarrassingly loud roommate who was giving the alarm a run for its money, and turned back to his phone. Opening up his code, he tried to ignore the obnoxious background noise. 

“Ah, Kenmaaa! Bad night for a fire alarm, huh?” Kenma peered up as Hinata Shoyou sat down next to him. 

Kenma didn’t reply, waiting for Shoyou to continue talking like he always did.

“I have a game tomorrow.” Shoyou’s slurred as he leaned his head on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma tried to ignore how Shoyou’s hair tickled his neck. “Why won’t the alarm be nice and go to sleep so I can go back to bed?” Shoyou muttered. 

“Are you drunk?” Kenma asked quietly. The only other time he could remember seeing him like this was freshman orientation. Shoyou had dragged him to a party, but had quickly discarded Kenma for the dance floor as soon as he started drinking. Kenma hadn’t been to a party since.  

“What?” Shoyou yawned. “No. I wouldn’t-” He yawned again. “Drink before a big game.” He pulled his head up, smiling drowsily, and looked at Kenma. “They need me to play well. Score lots of points. Karasuno, _ff-_ fight!” He half-heartedly threw a fist in the air.

Kenma grabbed Shoyou’s arm and pulled it down embarrassedly. His fingers lingered for a few seconds longer than necessary and he could only hope he hadn’t noticed. “Shoyou, you aren’t at Karasuno anymore.” 

“Right. I knew that.” Shoyou let out another enormous yawn. 

“Are you sure you aren’t drunk?” Kenma insisted. He didn’t want to be around a drunk Shoyou; it was challenging enough for Kenma to spend time around him when he was sober and only spouting nonsense about volleyball. 

“No, no,” Shoyou waved him off. “I’m just tired. The damn fire alarm woke me up.” 

“You were asleep?  _ Before  _ three a.m.?” Kenma asked incredulously. 

“Of course.” Shoyou yawned. “Big game tomorrow.”

“Right. You said that.” Kenma fidgeted as Shoyou once again put his head on Kenma’s shoulder. He turned his attention back to his code, trying to decide what font he should use for the final boss’s dialogue, and more importantly trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. 

“What’s that?” Shoyou peered at the phone, his face uncomfortably close to Kenma’s.

Kenma tried to take some shallow breaths before answering as calmly as he could muster. “It’s just some code for this game I’m making.” 

“Wow.” Shoyou got closer to the phone, his cheek now touching Kenma’s. “It just looks like a bunch of letters and numbers to me.”

“Well,” Kenma awkwardly cleared his throat.  _ Damn, Shoyou.  _ No one could fluster him like the energetic, orange-haired boy. “This part that I’m working on, controls how the font, size, and color of the dialogue look for the different characters.”

“Wow.” Shoyou repeated. “I always knew you were smart, Kenma.” He smiled slightly and moved his head back to Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma quietly sighed in relief. “Kenma, Kenma, Kenma.” He seemed to relish saying the name. “You were always so smart and quiet. Smart, quiet, and attractive.”

Kenma could only blink.  _ What? _ “What?”

“What?” Shoyou asked with a yawn. “You were.” He closed his eyes. “I mean you are. I mean-” He sat up groggily and stared at Kenma, smiling wickedly. “Why? Don’t you think I’m attractive?”

_ God yes. Shoyou’s orange hair, his freckles, his foolishly large grin, his bright eyes, everything... _ Kenma loved everything about him. 

“Erm-” Kenma suddenly jumped up, a more enthusiastic movement than normal. “Shoyou! Listen! The alarm’s stopped. We can go back to bed!” He tried to drag Shoyou to his feet. 

Shoyou slowly rose, swaying groggily. “Already?” He seemed disappointed. 

“Already? We’ve been outside for at least thirty minutes.” Kenma was nervous now. It was one thing to deal with Shoyou on a day to day basis, it was another to deal with him while he was intoxicated. Even if he was only acting intoxicated because he was sleepy. 

“No. Couldn’t have been.” Shoyou yawned. “I just sat down.”

“Well now we’re going back to our rooms. Come on.” He pulled Shoyou along behind him. They entered the dorm and Kenma turned to face Shoyou. “So I don’t know where you live, but I’m sure you can find it on your own.” Then he started up the nearest flight of stairs. 

Shoyou grabbed his arm. “This way.” He pointed up the same flight of stairs. “I live this way.” 

Kenma reluctantly allowed Shoyou to hold onto him as they went up three flights of stairs. “Ok.” Kenma glanced at the floor. “This is my hall so-um-see you, Shoyou.” He turned, but Shoyou still didn’t release his arm. 

“This way.” Shoyou pointed down Kenma’s hall. “I live this way.”

Confused, Kenma started walking towards his room. When he finally got to his door grabbed the handle, but released it as soon as he realized Shoyou still was clutching onto him. “So, I’m pretty sure you don’t live here.” Kenma tried to joke, his mouth dry. He turned to face Shoyou who was smirking at him, obviously more awake than before. Kenma cleared his throat. “You don’t live here.”

Shoyou simply whispered, “Tonight I do.” 

Kenma turned white as a sheet of paper and pulled out his phone immediately. “I don’t know what you’re implying, Shoyou.”

Shoyou tilted his head slightly. “I think you know exactly what I’m saying.” 

Kenma couldn’t breathe.

Shoyou released Kenma’s arm and ran a hand through his hair. “I mean I’ve liked you since high school.” He gave Kenma a knowing look. “And I’m pretty sure you like me too.” He shrugged almost nonchalantly. “We’re in college now, why not act on it.” He gestured towards the door.

“You’re drunk.” Kenma muttered, trying to breathe. 

“I’m  _ not _ drunk.” Shoyou smiled. “Just tired. Anyway,  _ this _ , has woken me up. Being around you always wakes me up.”

“I-” Kenma couldn’t form a coherent thought.

“You what?” Shoyou prompted, still grinning. “Do you like me?”

Kenma blushed. He wanted to duck his head down and scroll through his phone, but he took a steadying breath and looked at Shoyou straight in his bright green eyes. “I do-I do like you, Shoyou.”

“Good.” Shoyou breathed. “I like you too, Kenma.”

Kenma couldn’t help but smile back. Shoyou’s grin was infectious.  _ And he likes me. Me! _

“So why are we still standing in this hallway?” Shoyou asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kenma didn’t know what to say. “My-my roommate-”

Shoyou pointedly glanced across the hall at _ Aiko? Aki’s?  _ door and the tie that hung haphazardly from the doorknob. 

_ Oh. Oh!  _ Kenma hadn’t realized. He looked at Shoyou carefully. Why shouldn’t he do this? He’d dreamed of it often enough. But he hadn’t imagined it would actually ever happen. He wasn’t prepared. 

Shoyou patiently stared back at him, for once not talking, just waiting.

Kenma made up his mind.  _ What the hell _ . He’d wanted this for ages, he just never had the courage to instigate it himself. “Ok.” He turned and unlocked his door, hands only shaking slightly. 

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Shoyou grabbed Kenma’s chin with one hand and placed the other behind his head, running his fingers through Kenma’s long hair. 

Kenma could hardly breathe as Shoyou placed his soft lips on his. Shoyou moved them to the bed and forced Kenma on his back. Kenma was more than willing to oblige as Shoyou’s kisses left him breathless, fast and energetic like he was.

For a brief moment Shoyou pulled away, regaining his own breath. His eyes were closed as he leaned over him, pressing his lips to Kenma’s ear. “Kags,” Shoyou moaned almost too quietly to hear. But Kenma did hear it.

_ What? What!  _

Kenma coughed slightly and shoved Shoyou off of him angrily. 

“What?” Shoyou stared at him from the opposite side of the bed, eyes now open, flustered, and out of breath. “Are you ticklish or something?”

Kenma just shook his head. He longed to pull his phone out, but he forced himself to stare back. 

“Then what?” Shoyou looked confused and maybe a little hurt. “What was I doing wrong?”

“You aren’t over Kageyama.” Kenma muttered.

“What?” Shoyou couldn’t hide his blush. “Of course I am, what’s he got to do with this?”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Kenma whispered incredulously. 

“Quite the opposite in fact,” Shoyou tried to smirk, but his furrowed eyebrows gave him away. “I don’t know what you mean, Kenma.”

Kenma stared him down. “You can tell me, honestly, that you wouldn’t rather be with Kageyama right now?”

Shoyou opened his mouth as if to answer, but nothing came out.

“That’s all I need to know,” Kenma muttered. “Get out, Shoyou.”

Shoyou seemed lost. “What?” His voice cracked.

“Get out of my room.” Kenma was furious. He had gone this long without embarrassing himself in front of Shoyou, but as soon as he let his guard down he was humiliated. “I can’t believe I trusted you. What were you going to do? Use me as a plaything until you get reconciled with Kageyama on the national team? Am I just second best to you? I should have known I’d never compare to your  _ precious genius setter. _ ” Kenma was spitting fire, surprising himself with the venom dripping from his voice. “Get out of my room, Shoyou. I don’t want to see you again. I hope you get to see your King of the Court again soon.” 

“No.” Shoyou stood up, now angry. “You don’t call him King of the Court. Not in front of me.” 

Kenma scoffed. “You  _ dare _ say that to my face? I’m done talking to you. Now leave.” He pointed to the door. 

Shoyou snarled. “Fine. Whatever. I have a game tomorrow anyway.” He stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

_ Fine. Whatever. I have to code anyway. _ Kenma thought despairingly, as he curled up into a ball on his bed and let himself weep. 

*    *     *

Kenma avoided Shoyou after that. He ignored every text Shoyou sent his way. He let every call go straight to voicemail. After his humiliation he had no desire to ever see Shoyou again. Shoyou didn’t need him, and he most definitely did  _ not  _ need Shoyou. So Kenma pulled away and he would probably have continued avoiding Shoyou forever, dammit, except for a rather unfortunate incident.

“Well I didn’t think you’d ever let me in your bedroom again,” Shoyou remarked sardonically.

“Shut up.” Kenma snapped. “Just help me, alright?”

Shoyou looked carefully at Kenma and couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “How the hell did this happen, Kenma?”

Kenma glanced down at his arm, wedged in between his bed and the wall. “I was trying to pick up a textbook that fell, and, well, now I can’t get my arm out.”

Shoyou doubled over, clutching his stomach, as he continued to laugh. 

“It’s not funny.” Kenma snarled.

Shoyou straightened, still laughing. “Oh it’s most definitely funny, Kenma. I thought this sort of thing only happened in badly written fanfiction.” 

Kenma shrugged helplessly. “I guess not. So are you going to help me or not?”

Shoyou crossed his arms leisurely. “What’s in it for me?”

Kenma stared at him, aghast. “Are you serious? All you have to do is move the bed an inch.”

Shoyou grinned wickedly. “Well as I see it you need me. I don’t need to help you.”

Kenma gritted his teeth. “Well then what do you want, Shoyou?”

The short middle blocker tilted his head thoughtfully. “First, I want to know why you reached out to me.”

“Cause I’m stuck, Shoyou! I can’t get my arm out!” Kenma growled.

“Yeah, but why me of all people?”

Kenma looked at his bed, hoping his hair would hide his embarrassed blush. “I-I tried to get ahold of Keita, but he wasn’t answering his phone.” 

“And after Keita you tried to get a hold of...?”

Kenma could have sworn his cheeks were on fire. “I reached out to you.”

“But I thought you…  _ hated _ me.” Shoyou tripped over the word.

“I do.”

“Then why was I your second resort?”

Kenma sighed. “You were my only other resort.”

“What?” Shoyou asked, obviously surprised. 

Kenma tried fruitlessly to once again pull his arm out. “I’m not close to many people on campus.” He finally answered, resigned. He looked up to see Shoyou’s response, and was shocked to see something like determination flit across his face.

“Well damn, Kenma. If I’d known I was one of your only friends I would’ve never suggested-” he trailed off, obviously not wanting to relive the night anymore than Kenma.

“I have more than two friends.” Kenma muttered. “I’m friends with Kuroo and Lev. And sometimes Yaku.”

“And how’s that working for you?” Shoyou asked, teasingly. “Lev and Yaku go to different universities. And Kuroo’s on the national team.” He became somber. “Kuroo is as far away from you as Kageyama is from me.”

Kenma tensed at the name.

“Dammit.” Shoyou ran a hand through his bright orange hair. “I’m fucking everything up again.” 

“Yeah, you are.” Kenma was surprised to find his tone was playful rather than biting. “But if you want to change that you can start by helping me free my arm.”

Shoyou grinned. “I’m going to do more than that, Kenma. So in return for moving this bed, which, I’m sure will be quite the trial, you have to promise to go with me somewhere.”

Kenma narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “It will require two seconds for you to shift this bed; why should I have to go with you anywhere?”

Shoyou shrugged jovially. “It doesn’t look like you have any better offers.” 

Kenma sighed.

“Besides,” Shoyou added somberly, “I really want to make things right between us.”

“Well, fine.” Kenma reluctantly agreed. “Just get me out of here.”

Shoyou comedically pretended to struggle as he shifted the bed an inch. Kenma pulled his arm out and shook it out, glad that he was no longer trapped. Shoyou pretended to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead. “Alright, let’s go, Kenma.”

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

*      *     *

“Well this is the last place I expected you to take me.” Kenma looked at Shoyou, utterly confused.

Shoyou just grinned and bounced up and down excitedly. 

“But I guess knowing you, it makes sense.” Kenma glanced wearily at the empty volleyball court. “So how is this supposed to make up for-for what happened?” No wanting, not willing to find the words. 

Shoyou grabbed a volleyball and chucked it at him. Reflexively, Kenma caught it. “I want you to toss for me.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “I haven’t set for anyone since last year.”

“So? It’s ingrained into you after all the practice you did at Nekoma.”

Kenma fidgeted with the ball nervously. “How is this going to remedy what you did?” 

To his surprise Shoyou shuffled his feet, guiltily. “I’m not sure exactly.” Kenma sighed. “ _ But _ , I feel like it will.”

“And you trust your gut why?” Kenma asked incredulously. 

Shoyou winked. “I always trust my gut. Do you remember the first match we ever played? The points I scored-they were all instinct. I was closing my eyes and jumping. I felt it in my gut that Ka-that my setter would send the ball exactly where it needed to go. And more often than not I was right.”

“Yeah.” Kenma muttered. “But you got good enough that you didn’t have to just rely on trust anymore.”

“True.” Shoyou smiled. “In fact, I can’t rely on trust at all now. Our team’s setter is decent, but he’s conservative and rarely takes risks. He’s also not super accurate with his tossing.” He shrugged. “That’s why I want to join the national team so badly. The team is good enough that they can afford to take risks like Karasuno used to. I want to go back to being the ultimate decoy.”

“But you’re the ace here. Isn’t that what you were aiming for?” 

Shoyou shook his head. “An ace sounds cool, but as a decoy I had a lot more freedom to try different things.”

Kenma stared in amazement. “You’ve changed a lot since Karasuno. How did I never notice?”

Shoyou smirked. “It’s because you always zone out whenever I talk about volleyball.” He looked at the net and then back at Kenma. “So are you ready to toss to me?”

Kenma took his place besides the net and glanced at Shoyou. “I’m still not sure how this is going to help.”

Shoyou beamed. “Me neither, but let’s do it.”

Kenma sighed and tossed the ball up in the air. He was surprised by how natural it felt for him to direct the ball towards Shoyou, or more accurately, to the highest point where Shoyou would reach in his jump. He smiled as the ball left his hands and flew exactly where he directed it. Shoyou easily jumped up and smacked the ball down to the other side of the court. Kenma let out a huff of wonderment. He turned his attention away from the ball and to Shoyou who was walking over to him holding his hand, fingers outstretched. “Kenma,” he rasped staring intently, “Kenma that-that was  _ whoosh, wham, zam.”  _

For once Kenma understood. He had felt the  _ whoosh _ as the ball left his hand, he had heard the  _ wham _ as Shoyou’s hand had made contact, and of course the  _ zam _ as it flew across the court. He’d thrown for Shoyou before, but it had never gone like that. It had felt-it had felt magical. He stared at Shoyou, breathless. 

“Kenma,” Shoyou swallowed, “Kenma a spike hasn’t felt this amazing since,” he started determinedly, “since Kageyama tossed for me.” 

Kenma looked at him in surprise. He was  _ equal _ to Kageyama? 

“Kenma,” Shoyou looked at the ball, which had rolled off the court, “I know you never wanted to set for me and that you don’t want to play at university,” he returned his gaze to Kenma’s shocked face, “but would you mind practicing with me?” 

Kenma found himself nodding instantly, before he could even process what Shoyou had said. “I mean, if you’re sure it’ll help.” He added as an afterthought.

Shoyou grinned, “of course it will help. That was amazing!” He laughed. 

Kenma watched, amazed as Shoyou moved closer to him until they were nose to nose. 

“Kenma.”

“Yes?”

“I’m not over Kageyama. I don’t think I ever will be. Kageyama was my biggest rival. He is my best friend. He stands for everything I want to achieve. Joining him on the national team means fulfilling my dreams. But ... ” he trailed off thoughtfully and Kenma waited anxiously for him to continue. “As far as I know the national team isn’t recruiting me now. Which means I’m going to be here. And I know it’s shitty of me to say, but, I want you to give me a chance to change your mind. I want us to try, Kenma. And I understand if you don’t want to. It’s not like this is a normal situation.” He grinned sheepishly. “I want us to try again. But we won’t rush things. If that’s ok with you.”

Kenma took a deep breath before responding. “I think...I think I’m going to try out as setter for the team next year. We’ll see who makes it to the national team first. And I’m willing to try to change your mind if you’re willing to try to change mine.” He smirked playfully. “Kuroo’s pretty fit.”

Shoyou coughed, shocked, and Kenma could tell he learned how to squawk from a certain owlish ace that hung around his childhood friend.

“I’m joking.” Kenma smiled. “As far as you know. But I am willing to try again.”

Shoyou’s eyes sparkled. “Good.” He ran off to get the volleyball. “Just one more toss.” He called over his shoulder.

Kenma knew it would be a lot more than one toss, it always was with Shoyou, but for once he didn’t mind. “One more toss.” He readily agreed. 

_ Watch out, Tobio, I’m coming for you.  _


End file.
